Tsukune the Vampire
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: What if Tsukune was a vampire? What if he came to Yokai Academy as a vampire and met Moka as one too? How would that affect their relationship? Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire! It's on my wish list though! Story ending at 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to Yokai Academy!

**Chapter One- Welcome to Yokai Academy!**

 **Here's a Rosario Vampire fanfic for you all! I had been having this dream, so I decided, "Why not make it a fanfic?" So here you go!**

Tsukune Aono walks through a forest heading for his new school, Yokai Academy. Tsukune is a vampire. He got a Rosario from an acquaintance to attend this school. His Rosario is worn around his wrist. As Tsukune walks through the dark forest, he hears the wheels of a bike turning. He turns around, but not quick enough. The bike crashes into him and a girl with long pink hair falls on top of him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" the pink haired girl gasps as she's sitting on top of Tsukune. Tsukune notices the Rosario cross around her neck and lets out a small gasp. "Are you okay?" She asks concernedly standing up and reaching a hand out to help him up.

"Yeah. I'm Tsukune by the way, Tsukune Aono."

"Oh! I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you! Want to be friends?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" Tsukune smiled as he made his first friend.

"Yay!" Moka cheered. Tsukune nodded and got up, he began to walk towards the school. Moka watched with a tilt of her head and a sigh.

Tsukune entered his classroom. He chose a seat, sat down, and waited. A couple minutes later, a woman who seemed half-cat entered the room.

"Hello class!" She said _really_ cheerfully. "Today is the first day of school for Youkai Academy, meow! I hope you all have a great year, but I must start off by telling the rules." Before she could start, the door swung open to reveal a pink haired girl. Tsukune recognized her as Moka.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost and…" She was interrupted by murmurs of the other students.

"Whoa who's she?"

"She's hot!"

"Ugh. Look at those boys drooling over her. What a slut."

"Yeah."

"What a babe…"

"Okay miss, what is your name?" The teacher asked, not realizing the student's whispers.

"Oh, I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya!" She closed her eyes, smiled, and gave a small wave. Moka opened her eyes and looked around the classroom for a seat. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Tsukune. A wave of jealously covered the boys of the class as she yelled, "Tsukune!" and ran over to give the him a hug. "Oh Tsukune, we're in the same class!" She smiled brightly and took the empty seat behind his. The boys of the class glared daggers at Tsukune along with a girl with huge breasts and light ocean blue hair. He just groaned as he realized being friends with Moka led to every guy, and one girl, in the class hating him.

"Why would Moka want a weakling like that, when she can have a strong man like me?"

"Yeah, what does she see in that bastard?" Tsukune growled softly as he heard all the talk about him. He ignored it even though he was itching to tear off his Rosario and punch them all.

"Class, we must learn the rules, meow." Ms. Nekonome says. "First, don't kill anyone on school grounds. Only off of school grounds. Then please bring them to the graveyard. Two, don't eat human beings on school grounds. If you do, eat them in your dorm room and hide the evidence. Three, don't show your monster form on campus. Don't tell anyone what kind of monster you are either. Only show it if you're in real danger, or you are told to by staff. That's all! Meow!"

At the end of the day, Tsukune and Moka take a walk through the forest.

"Tsukune, I'm glad we're friends!" Moka grins widely.

"Yeah, me too." Tsukune smiled. Just then, a guy who they recognized to be Saizo. Without saying a word, Saizo walked up to Tsukune and held him up by his collar.

"What does Moka see in a wimp like you? I actually think you're a human. That makes it an easy task to kill you." Tsukune grunts as he tries to escape the grasp of Saizo.

"Tsukune! I know you think it's against the rules to show your monster form, but remember, there's an exception for real danger! I think this counts!" Moka yelled to Tsukune. Tsukune thought for a minute yet did nothing. Saizo got into his ogre form and prepared to kill Tsukune. He didn't need time to think anymore. Tsukune lifted up his sleeve and ripped off the Rosario that was around his wrist. Just then, the world became dark and a bunch of bats surrounded Tsukune. His hair turned silver and his eyes became blood red. He became much more muscular as well. Moka gasped. "Tsukune… you're a v-vampire…" Tsukune stood up and glared at a frightened Saizo.

"Look m-man, I'm not looking for trouble a-anymore…" Saizo backed away until he decided to man up. "You know what… think of the popularity I'd gain if I defeated a vampire…" Saizo smirked.

"How about the popularity you'd get if you beat two?" Tsukune asked.

"What do you mean two?" Asked a confused Saizo. Without answering, Tsukune moved at incredible speed towards Moka and ripped off her Rosary. Bats once again swarmed Moka and her hair turned silver. Her eyes became blood red and her breasts grew. She glared at Saizo who gulped. He turned to Tsukune and tried to kick him, but Tsukune just extending his arm, and punched away his foot with no effort at all. Saizo went flying. "I'm sorry!" He screamed and ran away. Inner Tsukune nodded at Inner Moka and they both put their Rosaries back on. They were back to their outer selves.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune went over to Moka worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled. "I'm even happier now because I know you're a vampire, just like me! I know we're extremely rare s-class monsters so I expected not to find another vampire, but now I know I'm not alone!" Tsukune smiled. She wasn't mad. Tsukune and Moka walked back to school. Tomorrow's a new day!


	2. Chapter 2- The Evil Succubus

**Chapter 2- The Evil Succubus**

* * *

Moka walks down the path as the boys of the school drool over her. She however pushes them away and goes and hugs Tsukune. Tsukune hears what they're saying and stops to think, but Moka grabs his hand and they run away, just to boys and Kurumu's jealous rage. Tsukune and Moka share a moment, then they both smile and continue to walk through the forest. Tsukune ends up leaving to be alone for a while. He comes across a pond with a girl sitting next to it who was crouched down and crying. She looks up and tries to use her succubus powers to seduce him. Tsukune walks with her through the school. Moka catches them.

"T-tsukune? Who's she?"

"Oh her? She's my girlfriend." Tsukune says with a smirk to Moka as the girl giggles. _What? No! I never said that! Moka! My body is like under someone else's control!_ Tsukune thinks in a panic. Moka seems so hurt. During class, the tension between Moka and Kurumu is so strong. They shoot glares at each other every minute. After class, Tsukune turns around hoping to see Moka and talk to her, but she had already left. Tsukune sighs.

After class, in the main area of the school, Moka stands against a wall drinking tomato juice. She's then interrupted by Kurumu.

"So Moka," Kurumu began. "There's a rumor going around that you're a vampire. So is it true?" Moka doesn't respond. Every boy in the main hall starts swooning over Kurumu. "Well, you see, I came here to make a declaration of war."

"Huh?" Asks a puzzled Moka.

"Yeah, that's right. I've got this big plan, but you keep getting in the way."

"Plans?"

"Oh, let me explain. I'm going to make every boy in this school my love slaves, Tsukune my main one. And it's been working, thanks to my 'booby trap'. Besides, it should be easy. I'm about 90% sure he's human." She says with a smirk. Tsukune comes in and Kurumu immediately charms him. He says some awfully hurtful things to his best friend, and she runs away crying.

 _Moka! No please! I'm being controlled! Come back!_

* * *

Moka sits outside on the school's stairs, crying. She then hears a voice; it comes from her rosary. _Listen up, my outer self. That girl Tsukune is with right now is a succubus. She has the power to seduce men by merely looking at them. She also has the power of controlling a man's movements and words. You must go defeat her right now. If she places a kiss on Tsukune, he will become her permanent slave._ Moka gasps. She runs all around the school. She reaches the nurses office and goes inside just to catch Kurumu trying to kiss Tsukune.

"Stop!" She yells and grabs Tsukune by his shirt away from Kurumu. "I won't allow you to take away my best friend!" Kurumu growls and grabs Tsukune using her tail and fly's out of the window. Moka follows and manages to get Tsukune down but they both fall to the ground.

"Ha, how weak! You're clearly no vampire! If you were, I'd be dead and this fight wouldn't be so easy. Since you both are obviously human, I'll just kill you and find a new lover!" Kurumu says, showing off her power but using her nails to cut down 6 trees without trying.

"S-stop." Says an injured Tsukune. "You hurt all the people I care about. Now you deserve a punishment."

"No wimpy human could ever scare me."

"Well how about two?!" Moka piped up and ripped her Rosario off her neck. Tsukune ripped his off his wrist. Kurumu gasped as the setting became red, bats swarmed Tsukune and Moka as their hair turned silver and their bodies perfected. Moka walked up to Kurumu, who was trembling at the sight of 2 s-class monsters in front of her. One kick from Moka and Kurumu went flying through about 5 trees. "That'll teach you to mess with my friends." She said with more bass in her voice. "Now for a bigger punishment, I'm going to tear off your wings and tail." Moka threatened taking a few steps forward to face Kurumu.

"No, please! Anything but that!" Moka ignored Kurumu's pleads and was prepared to tear off her wings but Tsukune stepped in between them.

"Moka, she has done some pretty horrific things, but it was all because of a crush." Tsukune said with a much deeper voice. "Kurumu doesn't deserve a punishment as harsh as loosing body parts. Let's view this as strike one out of three, two more strikes, tear off as many of her body parts you'd like."

"Tsukune, this girl tried to make every male in this school her slave. Are you sure she deserves another chance?" Kurumu watched with tears in her eyes as the two vampires argued over what should be done with her. Tsukune growled.

"Moka, I know you don't think she should live after her evil plan, but let's let her have another try. If she screws up her next two chances, you know damn well we can easily rip her to shreds." Moka sighed in defeat then glared at Kurumu.

"Fine." She growled and both Tsukune and Moka put their Rosario Crosses back on and fell to the ground. Kurumu looked at them in horror.

"You really are vampires…"


	3. Chapter 3- Bye

**Hey guys! You probably thought this was a new chapter, but I'm just telling you news. I'm putting this story on hiatus. Pretty much, the story was about Tsukune if he was an overpowered vampire like Moka from the beginning, and I admit, it was kinda annoying to have him overpowered from Day 1. If you want to adopt this story, PM me. Someone must have to adopt it before summer, or I'll come back and finish it. Hope you understand. Bye!**

 **-Nightcore's Lover**


End file.
